


?

by gothmorty



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee - Fandom, jthm - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Johnny the homicidal maniac - Freeform, JtHM, M/M, Other, goths on a hill, hhh um lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmorty/pseuds/gothmorty
Summary: johnny's feelings of concern for the neighbor kid never really went away, decides to take him under his wing.





	?

Nny's back rested flat against the grass, his car parked only a few feet away in the same field he would always go to whenever being around other people or other things just got to be too much. It seemed to be happening more and more lately, the anxiety mixed with guilt along with the never faltering desire to be a fucking monster. It was always a voice in the back of his head; more accurately, a voice that had manifested into multiple people - or rather, objects - that shouted at him constantly... telling him what to do, who to kill.

It wasn't something that could have just been shut off, but something about the energy of this hill kept the voices quieter. Something about the simple act of laying along the grass, staring up at the stars, or down at the city below him, made Nny feel more human than he could ever recall feeling before in his life.

He could think a somewhat coherent - well... coherent to him, anyway - train of thought without spiraling into that same pit of horror that always ended in gore and bloodshed. He could write, draw, and often times he would, just to clear out his mind. In fact, a good majority of his writings and art works were done here out in this hill, and even if a lot of them ended up balled up in between angry fists, set on fire or thrown haphazardly in the back of his car, it was an outlet, right? A better one. Fucksake, It was _something_.

He had began to notice a pattern, though.

A lot of his artworks depicted a small boy with messy hair and sunken in eyes, and a lot of his writings would describe in vivid detail stories about a small child, an anxiety ridden young boy with shitty friends and even shittier parents. Sometimes, they had happy endings, but more often than not they ended in revenge, sometimes Nny would go as far as to describe himself in the form of a monster ripping apart all the enemies of this kid, and until recently, he hadn't even known who the fuck it was in his stories that he had been writing about.

He looked over at Squee as he laid beside him a few feet away, laughing to himself at his own previous ignorance to it all. He had just recently started taking him to this spot, and of course with the more time they spent together, with all the time Nny had spent observing him either from far away or during their semi-routinely outings, it was so clear that of course all of those stories and drawings had to have been about him. Nny scrunched up his face, a hand reaching up to rub at his eyes as if he could rub the thoughts out of his skull. When did all of this start? His... protective instincts, to put it nicely, had undoubtedly reached the point of just straight obsession, and it wasn't something he could think about for too long before feeling the urge to rip his fucking hair out. Whatever there was that was left to it.

He sighed, sitting himself up into a fetal position as he hugged his legs to his chest like a vice. He wasn't going to let any of that ruin the mood. Not now, _not fucking now_ when they've had such a lovely night so far. Nny could simply feel accomplished in the fact that he had taken Squee away from his parents for the night. To Nny, that was a win. Determined to keep himself above water, despite the pleasant silence the two of them had been sitting in for awhile, the urge to make conversation was strong. Without thinking, Nny blurted out,

"What is on your mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! lol uh, long time no see, right?
> 
> i've been pretty heavily involved with a handful of roleplays here and there, so writing fan fiction on my own has just sort of unfortunately been something i've gotten myself out of. however, there are months and months worth of RP material i would like to eventually share with you all. this is my character intro post from my newest one.
> 
> i really have no idea how far this is going to go or what i'm even going to do with it yet. i have a lot of ideas floating around in my head, but so far i'm pretty pleased with it. nny is honestly a really fun character to think about.
> 
> anyways, more rick and morty stuff coming up soon ((fingers crossed))
> 
> thanks for reading! as always comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
